sweetfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dive Man
Bright: "P-PharaohMan ?! padre se le ordenó permanecer en el desierto ¿qué haces aquí ?!" *Faraón: "Lo que no hemos visto entre si en tan sólo una eternidad y así es como saludas a tu hermano?" *Bright: "Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir, vas, antes de que me pedí para hacer cosas malas!" *Faraón: ¿Quién trate: ah, es no importa. Si no sé su nombre, entonces no debe ensuciar mi presencia. *Mega: Faraón hombre, piensa en lo que estás haciendo! Estás daño a la gente! *Faraón: No es el lugar para estar preocupado con mis súbditos. Vete con usted! *Faraón: "¿Quién se atreve a perturbar el sueño del rey?" *Roca: "Se me PharaohMan, Megaman, dado que eres el rey de estas tierras, te pido una cosa, cesar el fuego y pida sus hombres para detener el ataque de Monstruópolis" *PharaohMan: "¿Quién ordena al rey para hacer lo que sólo los dioses antiguos tienen ese poder, ahora, dejar el desierto, o Rezaré por anubis a ser amable con su alma al loro?" *Faraón: "Estoy bastante sorprendido de verte aquí Little Brother, hizo nuestro padre ordenó hacer así?" *Brillante: "! II no siguen las órdenes de papá ya que estoy tratando de dar una palmada algunos sentidos en él, y usted debe escuchar a mí cuando digo que usted debe dejar esta tontería ahora PharaohMan" *PharaohMan: "Créeme, lo haría si pudiera, pero Osiris me ha dado la vida, una vez más, no puedo desobedecer a sus deseos, Brightman lo siento, pero es algo que debo hacer!" *Anillo: "Bueno, bueno, si no es PharaohMan, ¿qué haces aquí Si no perteneces al museo de historia?" *Faraón: "Los espíritus de los antiguos cuentan la que debe ser detenido a la vez, usted está trayendo miseria a los que hay que proteger, un líder no puede hacer tal cosa" *Anillo: "a veces, si quieres la justicia, hay que tomar el camino oscuro ..." un merecido homenaje para tan excelente actor!!!! felicitaciones Don Gerardo Reyero!!!! Me siento afortunado; el Señor Gerardo me contó esa historia y otras más personalmente. Es una persona que realmente merece ser admirada. El señor Gerardo Reyero es un verdadero maestro. Mis respetos para el Maestro Gerardo Reyero, super profesional pero lo q me encanto de el, es que una exelente persona﻿ Tuve la fortuna de conocer a Gerardo Reyero en una convención, hace tres días, y me encantó ver que es tan sencillo, humilde y amable como lo podemos ver en el documental. Lo tengo como amigo de FB y es agradable notar que se toma el tiempo para responder cualquier comentario que le pongas. Es el mejor actor de doblaje por que además de voz le pone intención, sensibilidad, carácter. Lo que más admiro aparte de su voz, es su humildad a la hora de hablar. Cada vídeo que aparece este gran actor, es una enseñanza de vida. VEO QUE ESTE SEÑOR ES UN EXCELENTE SER HUMANO, LLENO DE ESPIRITU, DIOS TE BENDIGA GERARDO﻿ gerardo Siempre le da la voz personajes serios, poderosos, protagonistas, personajes de reparto, siempre una figura notable en la trama de las peliculas que dobla﻿ Este hombre me inspira a dar lo mejor de mi, el mejor de lo mejor. Gerardo es un amor de persona tambien a mi me cumplio un tan anhelado sueño owww que hermoso por fin conoci quien hace V de venganza para mi el mejor héroe que lo admiro muchisimo y mas a Don Gerardo darle ese toque de un hombre pulcro y inteligente noc simplemente fabuloso. Gerardo es una excelente persona!... con una excelente voz!! Lo mejor de todo es que es una persona amable muy amable y humilde genial en persona Ante todo una hermosa persona ya desde el vamos y como actor alguien que ama lo que hace. Este señor, el señor Alfonso Obregón y el difunto gran maestro Arvizu son los mas grandes señores del doblaje y la actuación Porque aparte de su voz también envidio su espíritu y nobleza sobrehumanas﻿ Este vato me derrite con solo escuchar su voz GRANDE ENORME, COLOSAL Gerardo﻿ Gerardo Reyero es un tipazo de gran corazón es de lo mejor que pudo crear Dios, recuerdo cuando por internet le pedi un saludo como Freezer Gerardo se transformo en la emoción que tenia yo por querer un saludo y muy amablemente me hizo muy feliz on su amabilidad y su disposición﻿ Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver en persona a esta gran persona que admiro no solo por ser actor sino por lo grande que es, es un maestraso grande Gerardo Reyero﻿ demuestra que eres tan humano como tus personajes dios te bendiga gerardo nunca cambies por nadie es un honor conoserte﻿ Gerardo es la persona mas increible que he conocido, lo aprecio mucho Excelente documental, muy buen actor, me gusta mucho su dominio de la voz, el hablar con mucha propiedad y muy bonita anécdota. Este hombre se merece todo el respeto del mundo! :´) Siempre seras grande gerardo﻿ mis respetos para este señor es al primero que conosco y es una exelente persona señor de señores tiene un gran corazon muchas personas critan el hecho de admirar un actor de doblaje lo que esas personas no saben esque gracias a ellos tubimos la mejor de las infancias﻿ Que Tipazo es Gerardo muy Sencillo a pesar de ser de los Mejores actores de Doblaje en Latinoamérica !! No pierde el piso ni busca ese protagonismo como otros actores de Doblaje, Saludos﻿ No sé qué decir, estoy sorprendido, tiene una voz espectacular, acabo de notar el mundo que hay detrás de lo que es la televisión y las películas, y es completamente admirable, te admiro﻿ aparentemente el señor Gerardo es una excelentisima persona!!!se lo ve muy amable con los fans!! Es cierto, señor Trujo, - Gerardo Reyero es un excelente actor, el interpreto a Gai Sensei en Naruto supero por mucho al actor japones, lo hizo pedazos a la voz original, en verdad me encanta su voz, tambien interpreto a Jim Carrey en la Mascara y le quedo increible tambien a Freezer en DBZ y le quedo muy bien superando al actor japones - Hay unos que son creidos cobran por autografos venden su material y se lucen diciendo cosas creo que usted Señor Trujo y el Señor Reyero son verdaderos actores﻿ Tambien fue maestro? hubiera sido magnifico haberlo tenido com mestro creo que todos sus alumnos lo quisieron por que se nota que es un hombre tranquilo y alegre ademas que con esa voz que el porta se hace respetar Saliédome de contexto y del tema del "doblaje" como tal, Gerardo Reyero es un ser con una cálidez humana increíble. No tengo la dicha de haberlo visto personalmente ni tampoco de haber asistído nunca a una convención de anime pero sólo con ver los documentales sobre él, me doy cuenta que es fácil de asimilar y sentir todo lo que él desea expresar por medio de sus palabras, sus mensajes y las enseñanzas que deja. Llega al alma, literalmente. Sin duda en señor Reyero es un grande del doblaje, me gusta mucho su voz Como admiro a este señor, gerardo fue el primer actor que conocí en persona, fue agradable y sensacional, felicidades por las entrevistas.. Gerardo reyero un GRAN GRAN GRAN actor MIS RESPETOS..,Me sorprende la clase de vida que tubo y miren lo que es ahora, un SEÑORON.. saludos... espero y lea esto. Bueno, es obvio por lo que relata don Gerardo Reyes que fue su Ángel de la Guarda quien lo salvo de botar el precioso e inmerecido regalo de la vida; me alegro mucho por él y por ese testimonio de amor :) Bendito se el señor por salvarle la vida a este gran actor Geraldo Reyero﻿ Nunca imagine que Gerardo pensará en el suicidio y que un angel le haya salvado la vida y hoy lo tengamos aqui ejerciendo su profesion y dando esta entrevista. wooooow pero que entrevista! sr. trujillo usted es una gran persona y el sr reyero que gran corazon y que vidabla suya﻿ Son poderosos, que lástima que esa vieja escuela ya no exista o al menos yo no la ha encontrado, te topas con gente que cobra por enseñarte nada. Esto si es un verdadero ACTOR de doblaje que lucho por ser feliz por tener algo que valiera la pena,como dijo el señor trujo a demas de ser la voz de x o y personaje es una persona que se nota que lucho mucho por lograr lo que es ahora un gran actor y una gran persona todo que el señor Gerardo ah logrado hasta ahora se lo merece es una figura como dijo en videos pasados es una lastima q las empresas busquen voces parecidas y no voces que trasmitan sentimientos asi como la de el,muchos saludos :) Me pongo de pie ante estas dos personas. sinceramente el señor Gerardo es una persona gigantesca y hablo de su persona no de su trabajo, que dicho sea de paso tambien es extraordinario. Pero tiene esa calidad humana, esa magia, ese algo que dificilmente se encuentra en los actores de hoy. Felicidades a los dos por su trayectoria y ojala duren mucho mas en este caminar. Señor trujo gracias por darnos la oportunidad de conocer a gente tan maravillosa. Grandes los dos son unos pedazos de actores, talentosos, que lucharon por ser y hacer lo que les gusta y les hace felices, me gustaría encantan los dos. Star Man: Your lucky star isn't shining today! I love Star Man. I love his design. His level design. And his music! CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, STAR MAN! "Mettools In Space." Sounds like a musical or a soap opera, don't you think? lo que me agrada de este nivel,aparte de que su musica es muy lounge,y me calma los nervios al pasarlo,es en el fondo está chichen itza y uxmal juntos,(piramide kukulkan y del adivino) i will and always like commander yammark! para mi Yammark parece una chica, es que miren sus ojos, si es un chico, es tierno, pero si es una chica entonces es la primera chica Maverick que veo (y es linda XD) Solo tiene lindos ojos :3﻿ esa musica me trae muy viejos recuerdos tambien me gustaba jugar cuando llovia aaaaa que tiempos aquellos Eso no es todo ademas la armonia que lleva la musica es grandiosa , no has oido la de blizzard wolfang esa es buena por que te pone a pensar﻿ la flauta es la mejor parte de todas!!! i feel a strim of hope and justice when i hear this, that Commander Yammark might be the person who could change this world for the good. i sure hope so. SAVE THE RAINFORESTS, COMMANDER YAMMARK! kfjekwefwe Gerardo super compa como siempre xD, acabamos de tenerlo en nuestro evento en dic de 2012, un saludote pa el y para ti Eduardo desde aca desde Hermosillo Hace unos años en una convención aquí en Mérida, tuve la oportunidad de conocer al señor Gerardo Reyero y es, aparte de un gran actor, una persona súper amable y sencilla. Realmente me encantó conocerlo﻿ Un veterano del doblaje. En lo personal, admiro a este gran actor. En una entrevista que me topé por ahí, Gerardo Reyero cuenta anécdotas interesantes acerca de su incursión al doblaje. Vale la pena escuchar sus historias. Este señor es una gran motivación. Gerry Reyero te amoooooo te amooooo te amoooooo que voz tan espectacular es todo un señoron del doblaje precioso Lo juro!!! Este señor tiene la voz más elegante que existe Wow! La mejor entrevista a Gerardo que haya visto, muy interesante, gracioso, creativo y profesional :) buen trabajo :D Que entrevista tan mas maravillosa, la disfrute mucho, hablo de todo desde sus comienzos, como se fue involucrando, sus reconocimientos, vivencias, la mejor entrevista que he visto, Gerardo es humilde y buena onda. Deberias de hacer más entrevistas con actores y actrices de doblaje﻿ Que buena entrevista, que gran persona es Don Gerardo Reyero gracias maestro!! No puedo creer que ya haya estado en Coatza y en Mina, lastima que estoy tan lejos, por cierto excelente actor de doblaje y sobre todo muy humilde, siempre con muy buena energia y actitud, mis tespetos para el﻿ parte final con el maestro del doblaje Gerardo Reyero acá en Guatemala, te queremos un abrazo enorme desde acá en Guatemala y gracias por alegrarnos una tarde lluviosa pero maravillosa. Realmente supieron escoger muy bien quien doblara a Freezer y a Devimon, El Sr. Reyero realmente encaja perfecto en esos personajes, sabe meterse muy bien en los personajes y el tono de voz es perfecto﻿ Ese Gerardo Reyero es demasiado bueno, lo conoci personalmente en un Panamá waooooo que show el que hizo y como Tuxedo Mask me quedo con la boca abierta me encanta sus interpretaciones!!!! Y es una hermosa persona!!!! Gerardo Reyero RULESS!!!!!!!! lupita leal tan hermosa como siempre!!! XD ;) el te esta cuidando desde la otra vida pero no te preocupes no Estes triste el siempre estara a tu lado protejiendote de la santa vida , pero sobre todo nunca dejes de sonreir por que no sabras quien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa , sonrie no Estes trizte el te ayudara a aprender a vivir la vida sin el pero el siempre estara a tu lado jamas lo olvides ni lo dudes te lo digo, por que yo tengo 45 anos y mi padre murio cuando tenia 7 anos y creeme que el me a ayudado a aprender la vida y sin sufrimiento aunque el no este conmigo no Estes trizte sonrie!!!!!!!! que eso no te detenga!!!!!!!!! Felicidades muy bonito el vídeo Melissa, cantas hermoso, se te quiere y se te aprecia me encanto mucho y creo que no soy el único. Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos. Muchas felicidades Melissa... Excelente trabajo en equipo. Muy buena canción, arreglos, ritmo y mensaje. Te dedeo todo el éxito que merece tu gran trabajo musical!!! Que Genial ,la cancion es muy muy buena ,tienes una voz fabulosa y eres tan linda ,esta sera mi nueva cancion navideña :) Cantas espectacularmente genial hermosa un año despues escucho esta cancion, no sbaia que cantabas, y que cantabas tan hermosamente Hermosa cancion, a nada de sacarme las lagrimas :') un abrazo fuerte Meli, esto que haces se llama arte La estrella mas grande del Doblaje. El GRAN FRANCISCO COLMENERO. Grande Francisco Colmenero todo un genio del doblaje =) Este señor es otro nivel!! Es la referencia del doblaje latino, que talento!!! Este hombre es la gloria! Dios bendiga su trabajo! gran respeto para el gran señoron de talla mundial una gran voz﻿ el máximo exponente del doblaje en México esperemos tenerlo mucho tiempo más para que nos siga deleitando con su voz legendaria﻿ francisco colmenero es el mejor narrdor de dibujo animados del mundo﻿ El Señor, el Rey del doblaje mexicano. panchito colmenero!!!!! es el mas grande actor de doblaje!!!!! lloro al escucharlo!!!! Descansa en pas TATA siempre te recordaremos en nuestros corazones Uno de los mejores actores de doblaje. Don Francisco Colmenero es un gran maestro, muy respetado y querido por todos. que nunca se muera este hombre :3﻿ Lo juro!!! Este señor tiene la voz más elegante que existe Un veterano del doblaje. En lo personal, admiro a este gran actor. En una entrevista que me topé por ahí, Gerardo Reyero cuenta anécdotas interesantes acerca de su incursión al doblaje. Vale la pena escuchar sus historias. Este señor es una gran motivación. Una grandisima persona, lo extrañamos acá en manzanillo﻿ "Yo voy a ser la estrella más brillante del mundo, Megaman! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme! Estoy Starman!" Es la Estación Espacial Internacional. Star Man Sólo invadido A él le gustaría venir a conocernos, pero él cree que volaría nuestra mente. Star Man, Astro Man, Galaxy Man. Space robot masters 4ever. dont forget all the space ruler robot masters ;D﻿ Starman and Megaman V bosses! :D﻿ A great song for a great robot master. :) Es un artefacto, siendo una momia faraón. Los artefactos van en los museos. Y en los museos, no hay ninguna fotografía con flash, exactamente lo que el tapón es brillante. ¡GOLPE DE ALCÓN! Me encanta la forma en que es más famoso por su genialidad animado que su arma! Bueno, tocado de Pharaoh Man sigue el modelo de la famosa Tutankamón. Fallé Historia porque pensé que el faraón hombre era el más famoso gobernante de Egipto. "Pharaoh Man, el controlador esclavo de pirámide edificio! Ring Man, el asistente de mierda truco de magia! Skull Man, director de la funeraria! " You made Toad Man cry tears of acid rain. ;~; Tanto Skullman y Ringman fueron creados a lo último diseñados para enfrentarse a Megaman. Toadman solo tiene sentido si eres japones, se dice que las ranas invocan a la lluvia y es lo que Toadman hace, hace llover sobre los cultivos. También, Pharaohman fue creado para explorar ruinas antiguas, dada su gran agilidad y resistencia, iba a ser capaz de superar las trampas. De ahí que fuera un faraón, ya que siempre se suelen describir a las pirámides como zonas llenas de trampas y eso. ring man y skullman son creados para joder a megaman, toadman invoca la lluvia (solo un japonés lo entiende), pharaohman tiene su bola de fuego para iluminar a la hora de explorar pirámides, dustman trabajaba en el depósito de chatarra, diveman es un robot de la marina rusa utilizado para espiar las naves enemigas (o hacerlas mierda), drillman tiene sus taladros bomba para la minería Skull Man y Ring Man fueron construidos para destruir a Mega Man, Bright Man está hecho para manejar la planta de energía eléctrica. Diría que el escenario de sheepman es una analogía al libro" sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas" xD﻿ Lamentablemente NitroMan es otro TurboMan pero en moto Dx Que hermosa voz, la amo, es la mejor y más dulce voz del mundo. tiene la voz mas hermosa del mundo﻿ Ya has oído en la etapa de la observación de las estrellas robot master romántico, Starman. Salto en el cosmos con el uno, el único, Starman! La gravedad hombre no le gusta el espacio porque no hay gravedad en el espacio. Hombre de la estrella, por ser de las estrellas, tiene estrellas que pueda fabricar armas. Ya que es un espacio-tiempo Robot Maestro (como Astro Man, Galaxy hombre, etc.) Star Man, Astro Man, The Star droids, Sunstar, Terra, and Galaxy Man. The space Robot Masters ever. Es bueno saber Star Man es cada vez un poco de amor ^_^ its evil Thomas the Dank engine﻿ It's the pissed off cousin of Thomas! :O﻿ El hombre es mi cargo todos los tiempos Robot Master favorito. Me encanta la experiencia de tren, la música es divertido para escuchar y el reto de hacer frente a Cargo Hombre con sólo el Mega Buster es una gran prueba de mi habilidad. Gracias por comenzar aquí por Mega Man 5. charge man>thomas the tank engine Charge Man has the best music in Megaman V﻿ Al mismo tiempo que suena como un paseo agradable y todo ... Tiene algunos puntos que hacen que parezca que el tren de la fatalidad. Megaman 5 has a Train Robot Master This guy right here, he's my favorite robot master. Who doesn't love a Choo Choo? Never make a Train angry﻿ I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks Charge Man looks like Thomas' long lost brother. Also, I like trains. Charge Man dashes at you Charge Man the Tank Engine Or Charge Man and Friends xD﻿ Thomas the Robot Master Engine is off to stop Doctor Topham Hat in Charge Man's level, which is full of choo choo trains and other fun things. Carga del hombre no escogió la vida chu, chu la vida lo eligió. "CHOOOOO CHOOOO MOTHERFUCKER!!"? His face always makes me laugh. James era rojo, temperamental y vanos, y por lo tanto propensos a meterse en problemas, un poco como de carga hombre aquí. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COMMENTS ABOUT ME SAYING CHOO CHOOOOO? Realmente no se merece todo lo que odio. He's a great Robot Master. I hope you trained for this stage! Así, Carga El hombre es técnicamente un jefe pesadilla junto con el Hombre de onda desde que llegaron la puntuación más alta dificultad. Chargeman: - He's fire element - He's reckless - Él es un viejo robot de estilo y un tren ... Yo trabajo en tren de vapor más antigua del mundo como voluntario. No, Thomas has been around since 1946, and Charge Man since 1992. Está enfermo y cansado de la gente que hace chistes estúpidos tren en frente de él. Y sacando el final especial!!! Mighty Bomb Jack ckdncnsdcnsjdc Pooyan, Ninja-kun, GOMOKU NARABE: RENJU, Circus Charlie, Tetris Nes, Star Force, Binary Land, Stargate, Sqoon, Track & Field Nes, Mappy, Battle City, Ice Climber, Kinnikuman Muscle. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctic_Adventure https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arkanoid https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_Wings https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balloon_Fight https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_City https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Binary_Land https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chack%27n_Pop https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circus_Charlie https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_World Maldito pony feo! :( era el único nivel que no podía pasar﻿ Qué juego más hermoso.... lindo juegoo recuerdo de mi infanciaaa me emocianaba cuandoo pasee el nivel de os trapeciooosss gracias por compartirlooooo hermanooo﻿ recuerdo que mi mama los pasaba todos excepto el trapecio y yo con 6 o 5 años no pasaba de las pelotas :'v﻿ eso hiso mi mama para que pueda saltar por las pelotas, pero la musica de los trapecios me gusta mas﻿ este payasito es mas hardcore que cualquier personaje de hoy en dia BI aunque sea un juego tan alegre recuerdo que era super complicado haha﻿ Los pasaba a todos menos al último, el trapecio, fue uno de lo juegos que mas me frustraba al nivel de querer agarrar el cassette y pegarle un martillazo﻿ lo del trapecio tienes razón pero su música es lo que mas me gustaba, cuando escucho y cierro los ojos, pienso que estoy en el circo﻿ Parece como religioso este juego... de pequeña no me habia dado cuenta pero ahora de grande. viéndolo de nuevo... es raro que el muñequito verde ande con una cruz y eso XDD﻿ En verdad se inspiraron en la leyenda del Conde Drácula, en donde según la literatura, Drácula (O al menos uno de sus descendientes) pierde sus poderes o muere si está en contacto con una cruz. (Otros descendientes fueron fulminados por una estaca en el corazón, otros fueron expuestos a la luz del Sol, algunos más fueron neutralizados por el olor a ajo) Y resulta que el bife es la segunda arma a lanzar para hacer que los lobos suelten los globos y caigan. Esto sin son juegos de la infacia, sobre todo la musica, que me hacia llorar de la alegria... La última tarjeta era INFINITY!!!! Caray.... La mejor manera de aprender el alfabeto griego. Jajajaja. Recuerdo que al principio no entendía cómo se jugaba este juego, hasta que me di cuenta de que había que llevar a los 2 pingüinos al corazón. Erik Satie - Waltz "Je Te Veux" Que grande el Lode Runner, me encantaba este juego. Siempre pensé q tendrian q haber hecho uno para jugar de a 2 jaja﻿ Y los malos son como el bomberman xd﻿ jejej pues ahora que lo mencionas si, total, ambos rompen ladrillos y colectan oro xD. Os habeis fijado que el ruido de cuando coje el monton de oro es el mismo que en las monedas del súper Mario Bross El tucu tucu cuando se desplaza por los tubos, que risa xDDDDDD﻿ A mí lo que me hipnotiza de este juego es la música. Se llama Ride of the Valkyries. XP﻿ El monstruo del tercer nivel que es una araña me daba mucho miedo. Jajajaj, hasta que se como se llamaba este juego, se quedo en la laguna del olvido, pense que era el unico que usaba hammer XD﻿ Taaan completo no fue, recuerdo perfectamente que esa estrella que agarras te adelanta varios niveles e.e pero bue XD Este juego nunca lo llegue a terminar porque siempre me salia una llama que me perseguia y me mataba :( This guy is a super athlete! World record in every sport! Es increíble! Nunca había visto el final del juego! Es lo mejor q he jugado, me encantaba su nivel de dificultad. Thanks for publish it :) Yo si se, el azul te permite abrir bloques naranja, el naranja te permite abrir bloques con solo tocarlos, y el verde los convierte en capullos a los enemigos. jaja sos un genio loco! me mate jugando al Galaga, llegando hasta el nivel 52... algo para mi, memorable ya... Te Felicito! me da risa cuando se rompen las ligas﻿ veo que le tienes miedo al gato grande cuando se esconde detrás de un objeto. No hay nada que temer: de hecho, recibes más puntuación cuando tomas el objeto tras el cual se está escondiendo el gato grande. Ay una parte en la que el gato grande se puso detras de un objeto y vos te dirigias hacia el y te devolviste, no se si sabias que si pasas por el objeto donde se esconde el gato te dan mas puntos? :) en este o en blatl e city si rreseteabas el juego salian niveles raros LOS TANKES ENMIGOS PODIAN COGERLAS ESTRELLAS Y PODIAN MATARTE MAS RAPIDO﻿ Romper el águila era lo más gracioso del juego xD. Veo este juego y veo toda mi infancia en el... de pequeña era lo unico que jugaba junto con Nuts & Milk era lo que mas jugaba pero mi preferido era este.... lo adoro es tan sano tan inocente me encanta!!!! el dia de mañana cuando tenga familia pondré a mis hijos a jugar esto sin duda! Me gustaba mucho este juego. Era por momentos frustrante, sobre todo los niveles de bonus. Me sentía la mejor jugadora del mundo cuando lograba atrapar a ese pterodáctilo. También me gustaba el hecho de que los items de los bonus eran verduras. Si te hace un tiro alto entonces bajas al fondo. Si se acerca a la red le haces tiro alto desde abajo en el fondo. Te tenés que acercar a la red cuando el otro esté en el fondo y practicar para hacer tiros rápidos desde la red. Tenés que hacer muchos tiros cruzados. Y si el otro se acerca a la red desde el fondo después de hacer un tiro alto nunca tenés que quedarte en la red si no ir al fondo y hacerle un tiro alto. El fondo sería desde la linea de saque para atrás. http://www.retrogames.cz/play_077-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_039-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_794-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_011-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_014-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_387-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_085-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_090-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_226-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_078-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_233-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_022-NES.php http://www.retrogames.cz/play_363-NES.php Though Star looks to be the only one that's even really interested, it seems like Gyro's trying to show a little interest. And almost everyone in the group sees him as the little brother. His words will always change their minds. Star always did seem kinda kid-like to me. But having the somewhat young and childish Robot Master in the group makes it all that more cute. There's always the little and big brither in the group. She is designed to save humans when they are lost at sea or if they are drowning. So she must be streamlines and lightweight so she can swim faster. That's why she has her trident for protection. But that doesn't mean she is a weakling. Crystal, is the fancy guy who is into buisiness and likes fortune telling. Mostly very logical about the situation and comes up with ideas. Gravityman is the joke guy in the family. He likes to show off his gravity abilities but is too cocky at times. Though he does care a lot for the others. Napalm is a weapon nerd and is also very strategic. He is the grenade of the team and is always helpfull for backup. He is also very loyal too. Chargeman. Come on, this guy is freacking dangerous. When you get hit by a train, that's it. You're dead. He has attitude and shows that he gives a shit when someone insults him or his bros. And he is NOT lame. Waveman is cool. He is both usefull on land and water. His harpoon weapon is deadly and he can controll waves on land. A little. He is a bit bossy but is a great help for the team. And Starman is the optimistic guy who will always be there to help no matter what. He's basacily the peacekeeper in the group. Gyro manages to dissapear behind the clouds and attack megaman with the Gyro-attack. I imagine how he would react to the gravity hold. It sends you up, so when he's flying and the weapon fires, he would be shocked to see himself fly upwards as if he were on the moon. His propeller will decrease to descend, but when the gravity hold stops and he drops like a rock, his propeller is forced to increase which causes major stress. This repeats until he looses his balance in the air and falls down, breaking his propeller. ncknwskfnwshjnbjwhf ¿Sabe usted cualquier planta que fácilmente podría crecer en mi apartamento? El Lirio de Paz básicamente necesita de la misma e incluso puede tener algún abuso. Se crecen mejor en la sombra y no necesita la luz directa. Pero mantenerlo alejado de los niños y los perros. Las hojas son tóxicas para los que lo comen. Estas plantas de interior purifican el aire. Ellos se deshacen de benceno, formaldehído, tricloroetileno y xileno desde el aire, sino también el amoníaco y el tolueno. Usted puede poner Aglaonema Crispum y el lirio de paz en su hogar. La primera necesita un lugar con sombra ligera y agua cuando el suelo está seco. ¿Qué haría usted para el Día de la Tierra? Todos los días, debe ser día de la tierra. No dedicar un día del año para mostrar la atención hacia el único planeta que llame a casa. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Robots creados por el Dr. Cossack Categoría:Mega Man 4 Categoría:Policías Categoría:Marineros